The forgotten aniversary
by EclipseCalypso
Summary: Its Lily and James' anniversary but James forgot. Luckily Remus comes up with and excuse but when James askes Lily on a date, she gets drunk, or does she?


It was a sunny day at Hogwarts. Remus, Sirius and I were sitting outside under a large birch tree next to the big lake. I thought it was a totally ordinary day, but boy was I wrong!  
  
"I can't believe you forgot!" Lily shrieked when she joined me and the others. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Er. what did I forget?" I didn't forget anything. well at least I don't think I did..  
  
"Oh my god he doesn't even know! James, it's our one-month anniversary!"  
  
"Oh boy." Sirius whispered.  
  
"Help me!" I begged from the corner of my mouth so Lily wouldn't hear me.  
  
"Well," Sirius hesitated "er. yesterday we practiced some Stunning spells for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he, erm, fell over and lost his memory." Sirius said trying to make it sound believable, but really failed.  
  
"I what?"  
  
"Nice try Sirius," Lily said bored. "We don't learn Stunning spells until our seventh year."  
  
"Oh... damn, Banishing spells then?"  
  
Lily seemed to ignore him. Luckily for me, Remus, the only one of us with a brain, quickly thought up (amazingly) a quite convincing lie.  
  
"James told me he was planning to take you for lunch at Madam Puddifoot's on our next Hogsmeade visit. He wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
He's joking, tell me he's joking! Me, at a place that's pink? You must be kidding.  
  
"Stunning spells? What where you thinking?!" I asked Sirius as soon as Lily left.  
  
"Hey, it worked alright." Sirius said trying to defend himself.  
  
I turned from Sirius and looked at Remus in disbelief. Madam Puddifoot's?! I can't believe it! I mean, it's so girly. everything is pink. PINK! Being seen at a place that's pink is way not good for my ego.  
  
"You want me to take her a place that's pink?! Have you lost your mind too?! That place is for girls!  
  
"Yea, well, you're dating a girl. unless you got a lot of explaining to do." Remus snickered.  
  
*  
  
Here it is, the day I've been dreading. The visit to Hogsmeade. What am I going to do!?  
  
There's Lily. long red hair, green eyes, wow she's pretty! Wait a sec, greasy hair, hooked nose.. it can only be... SNAPE! Ahhhh! He is coming this way!Please don't see me, please don't see me.  
  
"Hey Lily. Wanna go inside?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Er, yea sure." She managed to say before I grabbed her robes and pulled her inside.  
  
We sat down at small round table. Everything was decorated in bows and ties, and surely enough, everything was pink.  
  
"Oh, my god," Lily choked when a couple passed our table heading towards the bar. "That's Jerry Slumn! They guy I used to date! I can't believe he dumped me for her!"  
  
The girl who sat next to the guy was from Hufflepuff. She had wavy blond hair, electric blue eyes and very pale skin. Oooh what a hottie. OUCH! Lily stepped on me! She must have seen me stare at her. This ain't good.  
  
"James, I hope it's ok with you, but I don't wanna be here." She said miserably.  
  
Hallelujah! Thank you god! Yes yes yes yes YES!  
  
"Sure thing Evans," I said in a cool, mature voice very unlike my own "We could go to The Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer or two. I'm going to meet Sirius and Remus there later on."  
  
"Thanks so much James," she said and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your plans." Lily, you have no idea how happy you just made me.  
  
I thought everything was going to turn out alright after all, but again, I was wrong. Ten minutes after we entered the Three Broomsticks, Lily was dancing on top of our table, wearing a tight purple strap top and a mini skirt, holding a bottle of what looked like vodka. Luckily, Remus walked in a few moments later.  
  
"Oh my good god," Remus gasped as he looked at Lily. "Is she drunk?!"  
  
What a stupid question! Of course she was drunk!  
  
"Noooo, not at all," I cried back at him. "Shes just got a sudden urge to dance the chicken polka! Of course she's drunk! Help me get her off the table!"  
  
Naturally, everyone at The Three Broomsticks was looking curiously at Lily now belly-dancing on the table. There where many hoots and whistles from the guys.  
  
A few moments later, Sirius walked through the doors.  
  
"Wow, what's with Lily?" Sirius asked with his mouth wide open. "Come on Lily, show us some skin!"  
  
"Don't even think about it!" I yelled at Sirius. But too late; at the flick of Lilys' wand, her miniskirt was now two inches shorter. There where many more hoots from the guys.  
  
"What were you thinking?! I asked Sirius shocked.  
  
"Sorry," he said grinning, "I got caught up in the moment."  
  
"Get your ass over here and help me get Lily of the table!"  
  
"Do we have to? This is great entertainment."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
It took us ten minutes to finally get her of the table. As soon as we did, guess who walked in.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" Lupin called out "Quick, hide Lily!"  
  
Easier said then done! Where would you hide a 1.72 centimeter high girl wearing sparkling high heels and a mini top and mini skirt?  
  
"What are we gonna do?!"  
  
Too late. Professor McGonagall walked in the door and spotted Lily. She dropped her handbag and her mouth fell wide open. Meanwhile, Sirius, Lupin and I were trying to hide Lily behind us but no use; Lily was at least 6 centimetres taller than any of us. Sirius was on his toes trying hard to hold the struggling Lily behind his back.  
  
"Lily Evans!" she screamed when she saw her poke her head out behind Sirius's back. "What do you think you are doing?! This is no way to behave!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you old hag." She mumbled back at Professor McGonagall, loud enough for her and everyone else to hear.  
  
"This is bad, this is reeeeaaal bad." Remus mumbled in my ear  
  
"James Potter! What happened to her?!" McGonagall asked, her temper now at boiling point.  
  
"Er, well you see." I started out saying, but Sirius interrupted.  
  
"We were practicing spells for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and -"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Remus and I screamed at him in unison before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Potter," she repeated. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Well.. It's a really long story. you see, we came here to have a butterbeer, but she had a bit too many. I tried to stop her but."  
  
"You know of course that you can't end up like that by drinking butterbeer. Potter, Lupin, Black, please follow me. And bring Miss Evans too."  
  
*  
  
This is it. My life is now officially over. We were heading up towards Professor McGonagall's office. Sirius and Lupin were dragging Lily behind them, who was now singing "It's My Life". After what felt like an hour, we were standing outside Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
We entered the room and closed the door. Lily, Sirius and Lupin had huge smiles painted on their faces and soon they burst out laughing.  
  
"Lily? Sirius? Lupin? What's happening?" I asked anxiously. Now even Professor McGonagall was smiling. Amazingly, Lily stopped singing, stood up straight, changed her clothes back into robes, and turned to look at me.  
  
"Don't you get it?" She said giggling madly. "It's all a joke to get you back for forgetting our anniversary! I'm not drunk! I talked to Sirius and Lupin yesterday and they told me you forgot. Not like it wasn't obvious! They agreed to join in on the prank."  
  
"Sirius? Lupin? You knew?!"  
  
"Yea, all along!" Sirius replied with a bark of laughter.  
  
"You were so funny standing there looking shocked." Lupin laughed as Sirius imitated me when I saw Professor McGonagall come into The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Professor?" I asked. She couldn't possibly have known, could she?  
  
"She knew too," Lily said. "This was the best anniversary we ever had. I'm never gonna forget that look on your face!" she burst out laughing. My temper was rising to an extremely high point. I'm gonna kill them, I swear to Merlin I'm gonna kill them.  
  
"LILY ANNE MARIE EVANS!" I burst out at the top of my lungs "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU KNOW! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, I'M NOT FINISHED!" But too late; she, Sirius and Lupin were already halfway out the door where they set off in a run down along the corridors laughing madly.  
  
This was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. I'm never gonna forget our anniversary ever again! 


End file.
